masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cookiegobbler/One year later
With the end of Last Man Standing I conclude my celebration, but what now? What can you expect this year? Well... For one; more novels. Those who haven't found their way here... those who are unfinished or unrevised... will get a place in the Diomedian Chronicles. You: But, cookie. What are you going to write about? What's the plot? Can you give us a taste of what's to come? Certainly, do know that these are still a work in progress and in some novels I also need some help. That will come from YOU (the viewer). The first novel you will see is called "Vigor" and it revolves around Team Prometheus finding a Prothean weapon while researching the home planet of the Densorin; A race that lived 50 000 years ago and fought during the Reaper war. However devastating, this weapon's power source keeps defying the laws of physics. At first a great discovery, it soon seems that the power source cannot be controlled. You can expect this novel somewhere in July (hopefully). The second novel you can expect is named "Nisus" and revolves around the time after the reaper invasion where a shuttle, repaired by Archaon and Radovan Bernn (yes, he finally got a full name), gets a flight-test. During the test it falls from the sky and plunges into the sea below with Archaon on board. Stuck in a sinking shuttle with no apparent means of escape, Archaon must now rely on the people who all rely on him, all while hallucinating of a person he once knew from college (any volunteers? female genius preferred). The third novel (which is mostly unwritten) is codenamed "Contact" (name pending) and revolves around Archaon and another genius (any volunteers?) finding the secret laboratory of Janus, a Prothean scientist, on the citadel. Once found, Archaon and your genius here gets kidnapped by an unknown race where they are forced to work on a device that could end the Reapers once and for all, but this device has a deadly, unforeseen side effect. The fourth novel (which is also mostly unwritten) is codenamed “''Citadel Heist''” (name pending) and will revolve around Cerberus’ funding for Gwen being cut and it all going towards the Lazarus project in an effort to resurrect Sheppard. With The Illusive Man no longer interested in Gwen, Archaon devises a plan to fund the rest of Gwen’s progress, his plan; heisting the citadel casino. While at the citadel, Gwen meets a person who will change her life forever. And to commemorate my second year I, again, will make something very, very different. First I did Alternate Universes, now I did Alternate Timeline and to commemorate my second year we're going to explore a "What if?" scenario. What if... Gwen lived the life she was supposed to live? What if her plane was never shot down? What if Archaon never joined Cerberus? What if Scott never joined the military? Expect to see that in may 2014. But that's not all. A lot more changes are coming! A lot of crewmembers (who aren't on the Prometheus page yet) will get their place on the page. More Short stories will find their way on the Short Stories page. Be prepared to see more Diomedian Chronicles! Category:Blog posts